Pleasure
by DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: Who knew drinking a mug of coffee could be so arousing? Ivy certainly didn't, but Rachel seemed to as she was able to use it to her advantage.


**Author's Note: Heavy M, with a kinda funny ending. Do please enjoy. ;).**

**

* * *

**

Rachel sighed softly, slipping down into the chair beside the kitchen table, cradling the mug of coffee in her hands like it was a precious little baby before lifting it to her lips and taking a sip; a low moan escaping her lips as the taste hit her tongue before the warm liquid slithered down her throat. The redhead's pink tongue darted out from between her parted lips and ran over the soft flesh.

The redhead's green eyes fluttered open a couple of moments later only to be met with her raven haired roommates smouldering black eyes. Rachel smirked softly from behind the mug of coffee at the expression on the living vampire's face - it looked like the woman was contemplating eating her alive... which wouldn't be entirely a bad thing.

"Did you really have to do that?" The vampire asked in an annoyed fashion closing her eyes and trying to regain control of her instincts, however the movement her eyes reopened she knew that she was doomed because that same tongue was wrapping around the end of one of Rachel's fingers and sucking on it lightly as the woman moaned softly, almost quiet enough that even the vampire couldn't hear it.

"Just enjoying my breakfast lover." The woman replied as she placed the mug down on top of the kitchen table and walked over to her girlfriend's tense frame and wrapped her arms around the woman's body. The redhead's palms slid underneath the small tank top that the girl wore as her lips pressed against the taller woman's throat, lightly sucking on the woman's skin, flicking her tongue out to taste it before pulling away and drawing Ivy's lips down onto her own and moaning softly.

"Rachel..." Ivy moaned in almost a pained fashion before she surrendered to the kiss and allowed their tongues to tangle between their lips. The vampire's hands quickly made their way onto the redhead's body, gripping her hips and pulling the woman against her body. "God Rachel, you feel so good."

"You do too." Rachel moaned softly against Ivy's lips as she tangled her fingers in the woman's hair, keeping their lips locked together.

The raven haired woman walked forward slightly until Rachel was pressed against the edge of the kitchen table before taking a hold of her hips again and sitting her on top of the table, standing in-between the woman's spread legs for a moment before the long limbs wrapped around her waist and drew her back against the redhead's body. A pale hand reached down to the bottom of Rachel's tank top and gripped it tightly, tugging it upward and moaning softly when the woman's bare breasts were exposed to her eyes. "Beautiful." She whimpered softly, throwing the shirt to the floor and reconnecting her lips to Rachel's as fast as she could.

The witch didn't take any time in gripping the hem of Ivy's tank top and tugging it up off her body, but she did have to take a little more time in making the vampire step back enough that she was able to get the material off her body over her head. The woman's hands cupped the vampire's breasts softly, squeezing them lightly and flicking her thumbs over her nipples for a moment. Ivy's body shook as she tried to bring herself under control but everything that the witch was doing to her was sending that control further and further out of reach. Moans escaped out of the vampire's mouth and into Rachel's while their lips remained locked, Rachel's tongue inside the vampire's mouth, but it didn't stay there for long. Instead the woman coaxed the vampire's tongue back into her own mouth and let it explore the warm cavern for a few moments before Ivy gasped and pulled away.

The vampire's tongue had glanced over the redhead's teeth, and felt the hard tips of caps on her canines as she did so. The woman pulled back for a moment, looking deeply into Rachel's eyes as she tried to work out why the woman was wearing caps.

"I want to bite you too..." The redhead blushed as she spoke. "I want to leave a mark... a claim on your skin."

"Really?" Ivy asked, hope shining in her tone as she spoke, she had wanted the other woman to bite her - it was a thing that vampire liked having done to them by their partners, and it was something that would bring her a lot of pleasure.

Ivy shivered for a moment before she nodded her head and pressed her lips back against the redhead's forcefully, taking over the other woman's mouth, nipping her bottom lip and sucking it into her mouth. Rachel moaned shamelessly into her mouth as hands cupped her breasts again and thumbs stroked over the hardened nipples, flicking them roughly for a moment before soothing them and repeating over and over again. The redhead squirmed on the table, trying to grind her body against her girlfriend's, desperate to feel the vampire's fingers between her thighs.

"Please Ivy, please." She begged softly, moaning louder as the vampire broke away from their kiss to press her lips against the column of the woman's throat, flicking her tongue out over the throbbing pulse and groaning at the need that arose in her - the vampire inside her wanted nothing more than to plunge her fangs into the side of Rachel's neck and suck on her pulse, taking in her blood.

The raven haired woman growled loudly, making the redhead's scars burn for a moment before releasing a wave of pleasure all over her, leaving her shaking slightly and moaning. The want that coursed throughout her body doubling with every rumble of the older woman's chest. The redhead could feel herself getting wetter with every movement that the other woman made against her, the flick of her thumbs against her nipples sending bolts of pure pleasure down her spine before it settled in her crotch and throbbed almost painfully.

Ivy growled against, sensing that Rachel was growing even wetter than she had been before, slipping her hands into the waistband of the woman's short before literally tearing them off her body leaving the redhead naked upon the kitchen table. "Fuck me..." Ivy moaned at the sight of Rachel's dripping pussy, bending down and pressing kisses to the woman's stomach before the tugging on her hair became too hard and she was forced to look up at the woman writhing under her touch. For a moment their eyes stayed connected, sharing their emotions and their wants silently before Ivy picked the other woman up slightly and settled her back on the table, climbing on top of it with her and straddling her hips as soon as she had discarded the rest of her own clothing.

The vampire rocked her hips against the witch's softly for a handful of moments before she leant down and pressed her lips against the slightly tanned collar bone, sucking and licking down towards the hard little buds that rose out of the witch's breasts. Taking one of them into her mouth the vampire wound her tongue around it expertly and sucked hard, scraping her fangs along it in a way that she knew the other woman enjoyed, and what's more, she knew made the other woman writhe and moan helplessly. A pale slender hand disappeared between the two women's bodies, settling on the redhead's hip for a moment before she slid it down further, between the woman's legs.

Rachel moaned incoherently as Ivy's lips and tongue played with the pert buds on her chest, her hips rocking slightly upward trying to press against Ivy's body in a way that would allow her some relief, but the vampire always moved away just enough that the pressure was barely there.

The redhead gasped suddenly, groaning loudly as two of Ivy's fingers slid inside her pussy. Her insides clenched around the intruder for a moment before they relaxed when the vampire's thumb began to stroke her clit softly. White teeth bit down onto her lips as her hips bucked, her eyes fluttering closed every few minutes before opening and staring directly into the vampire's black ones.

"Please, please... fuck me... please." Rachel moaned shamelessly begging the other woman to allow her to fall over the edge, but every time she got close the vampire would always change the way that she was moving inside her and take her away from the orgasm she was craving again before building her back up to the edge. But the fourth time the vampire had done that the redhead was sobbing softly as her hips bucked desperately.

Ivy smirked widely from her position above Rachel, shifting down the woman's body and inhaling deeply. The scent of Rachel's wetness was the first, and only, thing that the vampire was able to process. The scent that made her growl with want and need, her body shaking and her mouth watering at the smell anticipating the taste. Ivy lowered her face towards Rachel's dripping wet pussy, flicking her tongue out and licking along the woman's slit, moaning loudly at the taste of it before she was overwhelmed and had to dip her tongue into her lover's pussy.

Rachel's fingers tangled in the long locks of flowing dark hair as she tried to keep the woman pressed against her pussy. Ivy chuckled at the way that Rachel was writhing sending vibration through the redhead's clit ripping another pleasure filled moan out of her throat in the process. Finally the vampire looked up into Rachel's pleading green eyes and took pity on her lover, thrusting her fingers deep inside the warm slick cavern and rubbing the tips over the soggy flesh inside her that would make her back arch and body quake as the coil of heat in her stomach snapped.

"Ivy!" Rachel wailed at the top of her voice as she crashed around the woman, fingers hanging onto the locks of hair with a dead grip as her hipped bucked.

The vampire smirked even as she drew her tongue up and down the woman's slit, getting all of the sweet tasting nectar as she cleaned her lover up. "Beautiful." The woman whispered shimming up the woman's body and pressing her lips against Rachel's, "You taste go good Rachel."

The witch was barely able to respond so indeed she just slid her tongue into Ivy's mouth and worked over the fangs, flicking them with her tongue in a way that she knew the other woman enjoyed. The long languid kiss was suddenly changed as the witch rolled over and straddled Ivy's stomach, grinding her wetness against the vampire's toned abs as she sat above her smirking.

"My turn." The redhead murmured softly as she nipped down Ivy's neck, lavishing it with kisses and nibbles on her kiss. Ivy's dark eyes fluttered closed, her hands settling on Rachel's hips, fingertips stroking the soft skin that she found there as she lost herself in the sensations spreading throughout her body from Rachel's kisses.

The witch wasted no time in kissing down Ivy's throat and down to her breasts; taking one of the vampire's nipples into her mouth and sucking on it hard even as she scraped the tip of one of her caps over the hardened bud. Ivy's hands tightened their grip on her hips as she did so, fingernails digging into her flesh hard enough to break the skin as a low growled moan escaped the woman's lips. Pulling away from the vampire's nipple the witch smiled gently, pressing her lips against Ivy's again for a moment before descending the woman's body and parting her legs, settling between them as she looked up the length of the vampire's body. With their eyes connected the redhead leaned down and kissed over her lover's clit, nipping it once with her teeth before she licked it with her tongue and began to flick it back and forth. Two fingers parted the vampire's folds, dipping inside and sliding into the woman's tight passage, feeling her lover clench around her the redhead moaned softly.

"Rachel.." Ivy whimpered softly, looking deeply into the woman's eyes as she set a slow pace, fingers and hips working together to get the witch's digits as deep inside the vampire as they would go, sliding along her walls and smoothing over the different pleasure spots inside her.

Rachel worked Ivy up to the edge slowly and steadily, her mouth on the woman's clit and her fingers thrusting inside her at a pace that would arouse the vampire slowly. The dark haired woman's eyes fluttered closed for a moment before she was able to reopen them, and that was the point that Rachel knew Ivy was about to fall over the edge. The witch took her mouth off the woman's clit and kissed up the vampire's body as if she was going to press her lips against the parted swollen pair that belonged to the vampire, but instead she stopped at the woman's throbbing pulse, working the skin there for a handful of moments as Ivy's orgasm built. Then at the moment that the woman's body tightened and she started to crumble Rachel bit down hard on the throbbing pulse, sucking gently as the caps broke the skin and drawing the woman's blood into her mouth. "Fuck!" Ivy yelled as she came, crashing around her lover, their auras joining in a weaker form of what happened when the vampire bit Rachel.

Lapping up her lover's blood the witch stroked Ivy's stomach softly, drawing her down from her high and relaxing the woman, pressing a kiss to her lips when she was sure that she had come down.

"Mine." The vampire whispered softly, sliding her tongue into Rachel's mouth lovingly.

"Yours." Rachel whispered back into her lover's mouth, her arms wrapping around the woman's waist.

"What in the name of tink's boxers is going on here!" A loud yet tiny voice boomed from over by the window, though neither Rachel nor Ivy paid any attention to it as they continued to kiss softly.


End file.
